


Conflict of Interest

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse of Power, Comfort, Ignis is still in a skirt, Lingerie, M/M, Worship, and heels, blowjob, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio asks Ignis on a date, and Ignis finds himself falling very swiftly his boss' venture partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilium_elendir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/gifts).



> Our continuation!
> 
> Everyone thank @LiliumElendir, for getting me to continue this!
> 
> Title credit to Jakface!

Ardyn helped Ignis to a standing position, after untying him and letting the bindings fall to the floor. The man's legs quivered beneath post orgasm. Ardyn lifted him onto his desk, and removed the tie from his eyes. He pulled the panties down his long legs, and used them to clean the jizz from Ignis' shaft.

"Ignis?"

"Sir...? He responded quietly, trying to call clarity back to his mind.

Ignis watched his superior wipe the semen from the side of his desk with the pair of panties. He tossed them into a heap with his tie.

"Call Mr. Amicitia, schedule a meeting."

"Sir? Should I not call his assistant?"

Ardyn's eyes were cold as his shifted his gaze to him.

"Did I stutter, Ignis?"

Ignis shook his head curtly.

"No sir, of course not. My apologies."

Ignis stood off of Ardyn's desk. His faux pas of doubt, coupled with Ardyn's fierce glare, brought him to his senses. He smoothed down his shirt, and adjusted his skirt. He cleared his throat, and looked to Ardyn.

"I shall call him on the commute. Is that sufficient?"

"Pleasantly. Ignis?" Ardyn tapped a finger to his own bottom lip.

"Of course, sir." Ignis leaned over, and placed a kiss on Ardyn's lips. "My apologies, sir."

Ardyn made an approving noise, and nodded. Ignis gathered his panties, Ardyn's tie, and his own glasses, before quickly departing. He placed his glasses on, the dimly lit office now in comforting clarity. He tossed the clothing into his bag, double checking for the business card with the intriguing man's handwriting, and exiting.

Ignis exhaled with the weight of the world as he sat in the driver's seat of his car. He fished the the business card out of his bag, grasping it between thumb and forefinger. He poked his cell phone back to life, and dialed the number printed on the front, mindlessly flipping it between his fingers as he waited.

Ring...ring...ring....naught. He checked his wristwatch. Of course not. It was nearly six. He flipped the card in his hand, and thumbed over the handwritten numbers on the back. He sighed again. Ardyn wanted this done. And what Ardyn wanted, Ignis did. Hell or high water.

He dialed the number on back, and waited.

Ring...ring...

"Hello?"

Ignis heard the gravelly voice on the opposite end of the line.

"Good evening, this is Ignis Scientia, I made your acquaintance earlier this afternoon? I am Ardyn Izunia's assistant."

"Yeah, I remember, the gorgeous one with the glasses."

Ignis felt himself blush at the crass flirting.

"A-ah. Yes, ah...Mr. Izunia requested that I arrange a meeting with you."

"Between you and me? Fantastic."

"N-no, I..." Ignis pressed his glasses up, flustered.

"It's a joke, Ignis." He heard the man chuckling over the phone. Ignis cleared his throat, and tried to remain composed.

"I'll be free day after tomorrow, on one condition."

"One moment, let me check his calendar." Ignis ignored his terms momentarily, to see if the day would even work for Ardyn. He opened the calendar application, scrolling though Ardyn's meetings.

"Friday...He has until 2 open."

"Eleven works for me."

"Lovely. Ah, I'll pencil you in, Mr. Amicitia."

"Ignis?"

"Hm?"

"My terms."

"Of course sir, whatever we can accommodate."

"Dinner, tomorrow. I'll pick you up from the office."

Ignis paused. On the one hand, he did want to find out more about the man who seemed so enamored with him.

On the other. If today's punishment was for only smirking at Gladio....

"...It has to be our secret."

"As you wish. Oh, and Ignis?"

Ignis rested his arm on the top of the steering wheel, his forehead on top of that. He couldn't believe he had accepted the offer.

"Please. Call me Gladio."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis planned his outfit carefully. He had no idea where Gladio would take them to dinner, had no idea where the night would take them. But he also had to be careful not to arouse Ardyn's suspicions. Class but not sex, business but not too casual, toeing the fine line between looking like he was to meet Gladio, and looking like he was to meet Gladio under his desk.

He looked over himself in the mirror. Black trousers, tailored to accentuate his thighs and ass. Five inch, pointed patent leather louboutins. His shirt garters held his shirt taut underneath his trousers. A pinstripe button down blouse, with accents of red lining on the collar, seams, and underside of the sleeves. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows to expose the red cuffs.

The red matched what he wore beneath, though only time would tell if anyone would see it beside him. He undid his top button, and widened the gap to bear his collar bone.

Yes. This would do nicely.

He tossed his phone in his bag, and left for the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis walked straight to Ardyn's office when he arrived, carrying the coffee he picked up on the way. He sat the take-out cup on the desk, and felt a finger run down his back.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, indeed. You look lovely, Ignis." The finger continued to travel, down over his ass, and feeling his thigh.

"Shirt garters?"

"Of course, sir."

"Wonderful. Perhaps I'll take lunch inside of the office today."

Ignis gave a nod. Lunch inside of the office meant he would be on Ardyn's desk in some fashion for the duration of his break. He exhaled sharply, lest it become a sigh, and turned to face his superior.

Ardyn's lips were already poised in a smirk. His eyes were obscured by dark, rectangular sunglasses. He held onto Ignis' side as he leaned past him to place his briefcase on his chair.

"Ignis. Were you able to secure a meeting with Mr. Amicitia?"

"I was indeed, he has taken your eleven for tomorrow, sir."

"Splendid. Keep my schedule open until 1, I anticipate us having much to speak about. I also wish for you to be present as witness."

"Of course, sir."

Ardyn removed his sunglasses as Ignis moved to depart.

"Oh, and Ignis?"

The advisor paused, and turned to look to Ardyn.

"Wear that skirt I like."

"Of course, sir." Ignis bowed his head politely, and departed, mentally planning his outfit for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis noticed his phone light up out of the corner of his eye. The day was drawing to a close, and with no notification from Mr. Amicitia, he was starting to wonder if he'd have to make his own dinner plans.

He scooped up his phone, and slid a deft thumb across the notification. The number wasn't programmed into his phone, but he immediately knew who it was from.

_In the garage, first level. Black car, tinted windows._

He realized he was smiling slightly, though not entirely sure why. He cleared his throat, and darkened his phone screen. Not long now.

He pulled a compact mirror from his desk drawer, and looked over himself.

Ardyn had gone easy on him for lunch, thankfully. He had expected his outfit to become disheveled, however his superior had been courteous. He only bound his wrists together in front of him, and held his head steady as he bobbed up and down his shaft.

There was a very good reason Ignis kept a toothbrush and mouthwash in his desk. He smoothed the back of his hair, the mousse he had used that morning thankfully still holding true, despite Ardyn's grip during lunch. He applied a quick layer of lip balm, and snapped the compact shut.

He looked up to see Ardyn before him, sunglasses already perched on his nose. He cocked a curious eyebrow as he watched him replace the compact in his drawer.

"Leaving soon, Ignis?"

"Yes sir, presently as a matter of fact."

Ardyn tipped his jaw up with a thumb and forefinger, and pouted slightly in a look of adoration.

"Travel safely, dear. Big day tomorrow."

"Of course, sir. Enjoy your evening."

Ignis waited to watch Ardyn leave before exhaling in relief. He was playing a dangerous game, dodging Ardyn to run off with Gladio.

It was invigorating, and terrifying simultaneously.

He tapped his phone again, and responded.

_Thank you, I'm on my way now._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found the car exactly where the text said it would be. The driver stood in front of the back door, smiling accommodatingly.

"Good evening, Mr. Scientia." The driver opened the back door, and Ignis bowed his head slightly in appreciation.

"Ah...thank you."

Ignis slid into the back seat next to Gladio, and smiled politely. He sat his bag on the floor between them.

"Good evening."

Gladio smiled wide in return, turning his body to face him.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me."

"Ah...my pleasure."

Ignis sat his hands on his knees. He remained quiet until Gladio spoke up.

"So, where would you like to go?"

Ignis blinked at the question.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want you to pick somewhere." Gladio smiled again. "I think it says a lot about someone, where they would pick if given the chance. Anywhere you want."

The assistant paused. He was familiar with almost every restaurant in the city, and almost every maitre de was familiar with him. Ardyn loved wining and dining potential clients, and restaurants loved accommodating Ardyn's penchant for flashing his wealth.

He took his phone from his bag, and dialed a number by heart.

"Yes? Hello Molly, it's Ignis. Is Mr. Izunia's table available tonight? Hm. Not until nine. No, no, that's quite alright. Thank you, dear. Ah, is his reservation still set for tomorrow at seven? Splendid. Thank you again."

Ignis didn't notice Gladio watching him all the while. Admiring his poise while doing something so simple as making a reservation. The assistant hung up, and looked to Gladio.

"Go there often?"

"No, though Ar-...Mr. Izunia does, and I've seen the establishment. It's quite lovely, and if I intend to impress you as Mr. Izunia's venture partner, it would behoove me to do so at his favorite restaurant. Though it seems to be a moot point, the table he prefers is not available."

Gladio stifled a chuckle, and shook his head.

"So even now, you're working for him. Ignis, I didn't ask you out for this deal. I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you. Do -you- want to go to this place?"

"...I..." Ignis didn't even realize he had automatically chosen the restaurant Ardyn would have wanted. It was his second nature to automatically schedule things for him.

Ignis smirked at Gladio, just slight enough for his lips to twitch but Gladio spotted it.

"Then allow me to retract my prior statement." He slid his phone back into his bag, and smiled at his dinner partner.

"Impress me, Gladio."

"I really hope to." Gladio smirked, and winked at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The facade of the restaurant was standard fare, though the interior was staggering. Dark lacquered wood furnishings, and stylish stone floors, the restaurant looked nothing like Ignis had expected. Coupled with the dim lighting, and small candles on each table, it looked more like a bar than a high end sushi establishment.

The hostess smiled as soon as she saw them enter.

"Good Evening, Mr. Amicitia! Normal room?"

"Hey Amanda, didn't know you'd be in tonight. Do you have the suite available?"

Ignis watched Gladio from behind, admiring the cut of his tailored trousers.

"Let me check, just one second...yep, just for you. I'll go get it set up." She smiled wide at him, and departed.

"Come here often?" Ignis asked, the answer clear from the familiar interaction.

"I tip well." Gladio responded with a wink, as the hostess returned, two menus in hand.

"Right this way, please."

The hostess led them past the dining area, to a private back section. She slid open a door, with the same dark lacquered wood and a paper screen. She gestured toward the opening.

"Here we are."

Gladio entered the room first, and Ignis internally cursed as he followed him.

The man had managed to do exactly what he asked. Impress him.

The table sat on a raised platform, cushions in front of the four place settings. Two had already been removed by the hostess, though the pillows marked where they should have been. She lit two tea candles, and set them in the center of the table, to opposite ends.

Gladio slipped off his shoes, and stepped onto the platform.

"This is perfect, thanks Amanda. Oh, can I get a bottle of demon hunter?"

"Sure, two glasses?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back with that."

She sat the menus on the table, and smiled politely at Ignis on her way out.

Ignis walked up to the platform. He raised his leg behind him, bent at the knee, and removed a heel in a graceful motion. He repeated the motion for the other, and sat them neatly before the platform.

Gladio watched him curiously. He smirked to himself, enamored with the fluidity of the man's movements.

"I have no idea how you manage that."

Ignis shifted the cushions to be centered, and knelt, sitting on his calves.

"...or that."

Gladio sat, or rather, flopped onto the cushions, sitting cross legged on top of them.

"Practice, primarily. And a natural equilibrium."

A waitress came in, and sat a sake glass in front of both of them. She sat a heavy looking bottle between them, and departed with a tiny bow.

Gladio took the bottle, and pulled Ignis' glass towards him. He opened the bottle, and filled Ignis' cup to the brim. He did the same to his own, and sat the bottle back down on the table.

He took his cup between thick fingers, and raised it to Ignis.

"To...budding relationships."

Ignis chuckled, and raised his glass.

"To new acquaintances. At least."

Gladio smirked.

"It's a start."

Gladio shot his glass, while Ignis sipped it down, leaving a split, glorious moment of Gladio getting to watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

He grabbed a menu, and held it out to Ignis.

"Whatever you'd like, it's on me."

Ignis sat his cup down and accepted the menu.

"Business expense?"

"Oh no. This one is definitely personal."

Ignis glanced up from the menu to survey Gladio's expression. Gladio hadn't removed his eyes from Ignis, and smirked at him. Ignis quickly diverted his gaze back to the menu.

"More sake?"

"Yes, thank you." Ignis responded, without looking up. He glanced over the menu...no prices listed. He quietly decided, and sat his menu down.

"Gladio, if you could be so kind as to satiate my curiousity."

"Sure." Gladio refilled their glasses as he responded.

"Why?"

Gladio sat the bottle on the table, and looked directly at Ignis.

"Because I felt my heart skip a beat when I first saw you look at me." He knocked his glass back again, as if the confession required more alcohol.

Ignis felt his face flush. To be so blatantly flirted with took him off guard.

"I...I have been told I look somewhat unapproachable."

"I consider that allure." The sliding door opened, and Gladio paused. "Hold that thought."

Ignis downed his glass, and sat it to the table with a small noise.

A different waitress entered, and smiled courteously as she waited for the gentlemen to recite their orders.

"I'll just take the chef special, thanks."

Gladio watched as Ignis ordered an assortment of sashimi, and a small miso soup. He admired Ignis' poise as he calmly ordered, and handed the menu to the waitress with a polite smile.

The waitress departed, and by the point Ignis turned his attention back to Gladio, he realized the man was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Sorry, nothing. You're just...Something else entirely." The businessman refilled their glasses, and tipped the bottle towards the tea light to assess the damage already done.

"Look, Ignis. I need to be honest with you. Your stunning good looks aren't the only reason I wanted to ask you out tonight."

Ignis accepted his refilled glass with a nod of acceptance, as the man continued.

"This meeting tomorrow. Do you...Are you aware what Mr. Izunia has offered me?" The assistant sipped at his drink before answering.

"No, Gladio, I can't say that I am."

"It's you. He essentially offered me you."

Gladio watched Ignis' face. His eyes cast down to his glass.

"I am Mr. Izunia's assistant, and assist where I am required." His voice came out quiet, but practiced, as it were his daily mantra.

"No, Ignis." Gladio grazed his fingers over Ignis'. He quickly realized, and snatched his hand away. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

Ignis looked up from his glass, to meet Gladio's eyes. He realized...he hadn't heard those words in so long. He was indeed willing to do anything for Ardyn, and Ardyn by no means treated him -poorly.- But to Ardyn...he was a prized possession. Something to be looked at, and bartered with. Something to only be touched by him. He wasn't a significant other. He was a 9-5 toy.

And he had been fine with that for so long.

He remained quiet as he gathered his thoughts, and for a moment, Gladio was concerned he would leave.

Only two words escaped his lips. In a whisper, barely heard above the din of the restaurant outside of their private room.

"Thank you."

Gladio smiled kindly at him.

"Don't mention it. Now that that's out of the way, I want to get to know you."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner seemed to pass in an instant, both sake and conversation flowing liberally. Ignis learned that Gladio was now second in command of his father's company, and handling most of their business deals. 

Gladio in turn learned that Ignis had been Ardyn's assistant for the better part of five years. He explained that he had been offered the position by Ardyn at the end of his interview, not even requiring a review period. 

He shook the now empty bottle of sake, and looked to his dinner partner. Ignis' cheeks had a healthy glow to them, no doubt courtesy of the sake. He noticed Ignis's lips, piqued in a contented grin. 

"Would you like dessert, Ignis?" 

"Coffee, would be lovely...though I suppose dessert would be, too." 

"They have a fantastic matcha crepe cake here." 

Ignis made a quiet, enticed noise. 

"I would greatly enjoy that. Ah, Gladio, before you order...I would like us to continue our conversation. Perhaps...at my apartment?" 

Gladio's lips widened into a smile. 

"I'll get that cake to go. Stay here for me?" 

"Of course." 

Gladio carefully raised himself with a stretch, and slipped his shoes on. Ignis sipped at the remainder of the sake in his cup as he watched him exit the private room.

He ruminated on the events of the evening. Gladio seemed genuinely interested, and Ignis couldn't lie to himself. The feeling was mutual. This was the most contented he had felt in a great deal of time, and he didn't want the evening to end. He tipped his glass back to finish it off, as he heard the sliding door open again. 

"Bad news, Ignis."

"Hm?" Ignis looked over, and slipped from his keeling position, to recline against an elbow.

"They said their distributor had issues, so no cakes today." 

Gladio moved to stand in front of the platform. He slipped his shoes off, and stepped up, moving to Ignis' side and offering him a hand to stand up. 

Ignis placed his hand in Gladio's palm, and allowed the larger man to pull him to a standing position. 

"Shame about the cake. Would you still like coffee?" 

"Only if the offer still stands to have it at your apartment." 

Ignis smirked, and stifled a chuckle as he carefully slipped his heels on. 

"I'd not retract the offer over a slice of cake."

"Oh thank God. I was worried this whole evening was for nothing." Gladio chuckled, and thumbed toward the door. "I settled up while I was out there, so we're free to go." 

"Splendid." 

It took Ignis a moment to realize. He had never let go of Gladio's hand. He glanced at it, firmly held by Gladio's, and smiled contently before wriggling it free. He motioned for Gladio to lead the way, tottering behind on high heels, mildly intoxicated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio had his driver pull over to a small cafe, and sent him inside for coffee for them. Ignis had tried to protest, but Gladio insisted they had the best coffee in town. 

Ignis knew they did. It was where he went for himself and Ardyn every morning.

The driver returned with their coffees, a lavender latte for Ignis, and a red eye for Gladio, and continued the drive to Ignis' apartment. 

"Here is sufficient, thank you." Ignis looked to Gladio, and noticed him shaking his already empty cup. "Shall we?" 

The driver opened Ignis' door for him, then moved around to open Gladio's. Gladio held Ignis' bag up. 

"Forgot something?" 

"Oh! Goodness. I'd have lost my mind, thank you." Ignis moved to take it, but Gladio held it away. 

"Nah, let me carry it for you. You have your coffee." 

"I...very well." Ignis turned away from Gladio to lead, and smiled. It was a small gesture, but definitely appreciated. He led Gladio to his building, and up to his apartment. 

Ignis sat his keys into a dish by the door as he entered. 

"Welcome. It isn't much, I'm sure, but it is home." 

Gladio entered, and looked over the apartment. He realized very swiftly that a number of the fixtures could not have been within an administrative assistant's salary range. A rectangular coffee table with glass inlay. Two end tables book-ending a black leather couch. The furnishings were muted, but obviously high quality. 

"Can I get you anything?" 

Ignis sat his bag on a chair in the kitchenette. He fished out his phone, and clicked the screen on to check the remaining battery. 

He didn't hear Gladio's response, his attention was immediately drawn to the text notification on the screen.

_"My apologies, I forgot to remind you. L.p. or n.p. tomorrow. Ah, and the ones with the seams on the back, if you please. See you in the morning, rest well."_

Ignis sighed. Lace panties or no panties. He would have to decide later. 

"You okay? Is it work?"

Ignis looked up, and saw the mild concern on Gladio's face. He smiled apologetically. 

"It was indeed. Let me go place this on charge. Please, help yourself to anything you would like." 

Gladio watched Ignis walk away. He hoped he got to take him up on that offer. 

Ignis returned shortly after and gestured to the couch. 

"Shall we?" 

He sipped at his latte as he walked over to the couch, and sat. He folded his legs to the side, and sipped again. Gladio sat on the opposite end of the couch. 

"Ignis, you look petrified. Relax, you're in your own home." 

Ignis sat his coffee on the table, and turned to smile at Gladio.

"I apologize, it's rare I have guests."

"Hey, shh. No explanation necessary. Here, come here." Gladio kicked his shoes off, and turned to face Ignis. He leaned over the side of the couch, grabbed Ignis' ankles, and lifted them to stretch his legs out. 

"Ah, what are you..."

He rested Ignis' high heeled feet in his lap. 

"Look. You're still wearing these heels. Don't they hurt?"

"I...at first, I suppose. I'm quite used to the sore feeling now."

Gladio removed one of the high heels with a gentle tug. He leaned over to place it on the floor, and repeated the process. Ignis felt awkward with his now bare feet in the man's lap. 

"Look...they're all red here." Gladio prodded the ball of Ignis' foot. He recoiled slightly in reaction. "Sorry, did that hurt?" 

"Mm...no, a trite ticklish it appears. Most likely the doing of the alcohol-hehe." Ignis felt Gladio run a fingertip over the same spot. He smiled, and felt the heat in his face from being touched with such delicacy. 

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. Besides, you're so cute when you laugh." 

He felt the flush intensify, though couldn't quite focus on it when he felt Gladio take his foot by the heel, and massage his thumbs into it. 

"Gladio, what are you...Oh...ohhh....oh my..." Ignis could feel himself relaxing back against the arm of the couch. Gladio continued to massage up the sole of Ignis' foot, paying careful attention to the sore ball of his foot. 

Gladio smiled as Ignis made a contented noise, and sat his foot back against his lap. He picked up his other foot, and began to work his fingers into the tender skin. Ignis folded his hands on his lap, and closed his eyes. 

"Ignis?" 

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes to look at Gladio. 

"About tomorrow. I meant what I said. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, and I won't make you." 

Ignis cast his eyes down, mouth opening slightly as if to speak, though only a small noise came out. He pulled his foot free of Gladio's hands, and sat up. 

"Ignis, what are you..." 

Ignis ran his hand over the buzzed portion of Gladio's hair with a happy noise. He wrapped his fingers in the hair along the back of Gladio's head, and pulled his face to his. He pressed his lips against Gladio's in a hesitant kiss. 

Gladio's lips parted in acceptance, and Ignis took his plump bottom lip between his before parting to survey Gladio's face. 

"Thank you, Gladio." 

"For what?" 

"Giving me the choice. And...taking such good care of me, this evening." 

"Ignis?" Gladio nosed him. He wrapped an arm around Ignis' back, and raised a hand to caress Ignis' face with a thumb. 

"Would you like me to keep taking care of you?" Gladio's voice was quiet, husky. Inviting Ignis to a task he shouldn't, but he wanted to do so dearly. 

His response was nearly a whisper. Breathless. 

"God, yes." 

Gladio grinned, and carefully lowered Ignis back against the arm of the couch. Ignis kept his arms wrapped around Gladio's broad shoulders. He pressed their lips together in a breathy, hungry kiss. 

Ignis made tiny noises into the passionate kiss, moaned quietly when he felt Gladio's tongue graze against his own. 

"Gladio..." Ignis nearly whimpered as Gladio kissed over the side of his face, over his cheek. He pressed quick kisses over the line of Ignis' jaw, and Ignis raised his head to accommodate. 

"Hm...?" He continued to kiss downward, now kissing over Ignis' neck, and Adam's apple. He seemed intent on kissing every inch of Ignis' body, and Ignis was perfectly fine with that. 

"Mm...the bedroom is more comfortable for this..." Ignis felt Gladio's lips widen into a smile as they paused their descent. 

"If that's what you'd like." 

Gladio sat up, and stood off of the couch. Ignis moved to follow, but was halted by the larger man standing before him. 

"Ah-ah. I'm taking care of you, and that involves letting those legs rest." 

In a swift movement, Gladio scooped Ignis off of the couch, and held him easily in both arms. Ignis flailed slightly at first, startled by being picked up so easily by the man. Once he realized he was secure in his arms, he nuzzled against his chest, and leaned up to kiss the man's thick neck. 

"End of the hall."

Gladio followed the direction to Ignis' bedroom. In the center of the room lie a queen sized bed. A plush looking, satiny burgundy comforter sat atop black sheets and pillows.

He sat Ignis at the top of the bed, and climbed on after him. Gladio straddled Ignis' hips, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He worked slowly, resuming kissing Ignis' neck, and working his way down as he unbuttoned and parted his shirt to expose more flesh. 

Gladio tried to tug his shirt tails free, cocking an eyebrow when he realized they were attached to something. 

"A-ah, my apologies. Trousers first." 

"I mean...I'm not gonna -complain- at that order."

Ignis smiled and shook his head. 

"You'll see." 

Gladio slid down to straddle Ignis' knees. He unfastened the button, and slipped the zipper down. He could see just the top of the red panties Ignis had chosen that morning, a delicate lace border poking out from his now opened fly. 

"Holy -fuck- Ignis. Is that lace? Lift that ass up for me so I can get these down." Gladio scooted back down off of the bed, and took Ignis' trousers by the ankles. He tugged them off with some assistance from Ignis. 

Gladio dropped them to the floor the moment they were free, and stared, mouth agape at the sight. 

Ignis slid down amongst the pillows, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious at the man staring. 

"Is...is it not alright?" 

"You're...gorgeous, Ignis."

Something in his tone made Ignis blush. It wasn't his normal flirty tone. Gladio looked genuinely struck by long, bared legs, and panties. 

Gladio picked up Ignis' leg by the ankle, and kissed along the inside. He placed a knee on the bed, and climbed onto it between Ignis' legs. 

"I want to kiss...every...bit of you..." A kiss to his calf. A kiss to the side of his knee. Ignis felt a hitch in his breath as Gladio kissed up the tender flesh of his thigh. "May I?"

Ignis rested back against the pillows. "Yes, yes please..." 

Gladio reached up to slip the dress shirt from Ignis' shoulders. It was still tethered to the garters, and hung around his arms like a wrap shawl. He lowered his head, and pressed his lips to the front of Ignis' panties, feeling what he wanted already hardening beneath them. He ran his hands over Ignis' sides, and rested them on his hips. 

Thick thumbs grazed over the lacy border. 

"Oh...Gladio, please..." Ignis rubbed a long leg along the side of Gladio's.

"Any time, any where if you ask like that." He slipped his thumbs in the straps, and tugged the panties down just enough to free his shaft. He wasted no time, and immediately took the head of Ignis' cock in his mouth. 

"O-oh...oh! Gladio, oh my...oh!" 

Ignis thumped back against the pillows as Gladio lapped against the head of his cock. The man massaged over his hips with his thumbs, listening to Ignis' increasing moans as queue's to what he enjoyed. 

"Gladio, please, I...I won't last if you insist on doing that so well."

Gladio pulled back with a haughty grin.

"That's what multiple orgasms are for, Ignis." 

He kissed the inside of Ignis' thigh, before taking his dick into his mouth again.

Ignis' moans grew louder, and he felt himself having to muffle himself slightly with the back of his hand. 

"Ah-aah, Gladio..."

Gladio felt Ignis' legs squirming on either side of him. He was close. Gladio lowered himself to take the entirety of Ignis' shaft into his mouth. Ignis raised his free hand to grasp at the headboard. 

Gladio slipped a hand underneath of himself to massage Ignis' balls as he sucked at his shaft. He heard Ignis gasps hasten, his voice nearly cracking from pleasure.

Then he felt the cock in his mouth jerk. He removed his hand from Ignis' balls, and rubbed them over his stomach to feel his abs, tight from orgasm induced spasming. 

He sucked at Ignis' shaft until he was sure he had finished his orgasm, and he had sucked down every drop of him. He pulled back with a wet noise as he let Ignis' cock fall free of his mouth. 

Ignis' eyes were half lidded, dazed with orgasm. Gladio smiled at him, and Ignis smiled weakly back. He scooted himself up to the top of the bed, and wrapped a protective arm around Ignis.

Ignis inhaled deeply. Gladio smelled so different from Ardyn. Warm, and musky. Comforting. He felt himself drift off. 

He woke to Gladio stroking his hair. 

"Welcome back, handsome." 

"Mm...did I fall asleep?" 

"Not long." Ignis felt Gladio's lips press against his hair. "Ignis, I'm gonna get going. You should rest, and we have our meeting tomorrow."

Ignis made a noise of protest, but knew Gladio was right. His responsibilities came flooding back. He had to pick out his outfit. He had to shower still. He didn't have the time to remain in Gladio's arms. He tilted his head to kiss Gladio. 

Gladio smiled, and returned the kiss.

"You left your car at work, you gonna be okay?" 

Ignis had forgotten. He silently cursed, and smiled at Gladio.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be alright." 

Gladio stole another kiss, before untangling himself from Ignis. 

"I'll let myself out. Ignis?"

Ignis was already up, and freeing himself from his underwear and garters. Gladio paused to watch his ass. 

"Hm?" 

"I had a fantastic time tonight." 

Ignis turned, and smiled, genuinely happy.

"As did I. Thank you, Gladio. I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis showered, though his mind raced with concerns for the following day. He tried to quell his worries, though he could only think of Gladio. He had to stay level headed, had to try to keep it from Ardyn. 

This entire night had to stay a secret from Ardyn. 

He sighed, and thought of Gladio again. He thought of how gentle he was. Thought of his strong hands on his body. He thought of his mouth on his cock. He let the warm water run down his back as he took his shaft in hand, and continued to think of Gladio. 

Ignis worked himself to a shuddered orgasm at the thought of him. He rinsed the errant suds from his hair and skin, and turned the water off with a sigh. 

At least it would be easier for him to sleep now. 

He stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel from the rack. The soft fabric felt wonderful against his skin, but he would have preferred his lover to it. Steam escaped he bathroom as he walked out into his bedroom. He stifled a yawn, and moved to his closet. 

He stifled another yawn as he pulled each piece of his outfit for the next day out. He wondered absentmindedly if Gladio would like the outfit. 

Ignis felt exhausted. He let his towel fall to the floor, and climbed into bed. He clicked his phone, and saw a missed message. The phone number was still unprogrammed, but he knew who it was from. 

_"Dream of me."_

He smiled sleepily. And he hoped he did. He dimmed his phone screen, no sooner did his head hit the pillow, than he was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis woke to his alarm blaring. He pulled his phone from his nightstand, and saw a text. 

_Good Morning, handsome. Can't wait to see how good you look today._

He smiled, and thumbed over the notification. He typed out a quick response.

_No beauty sleep for you, I see._

He dropped his phone on the bed, and went to brush his teeth, and style his hair. When he returned, there was a response.

_I have this important meeting today, so I had to change when I go to the gym. Gotta have enough time to shower and make sure I look hot enough to win over the dude's assistant._

Ignis snickered and shook his head. 

_I believe you're well on your way._

He gathered his outfit, and laid it out on the bed. He picked up his underwear, and slipped them on. A black elastic strap around his pointed hips, with a delicate black lace panel cradling his genitals, and lacy thong strap in the cleft of his ass. Attached to the elastic strap were built in garters. He let them hang loose for the time being. They weren't his favorite, but Ardyn had requested lace. 

He raised a foot to the bed to pull on a sheer thigh high. He held the stocking open on either side with his thumbs, and pulled it up, careful to keep the back seam straight. Again, Ardyn's choice. 

He let out a quiet sigh as he pulled the other stocking up, and adjusted the lace top around his thigh. He attached the garters, and smoothed them flat to his flesh. He moved to his full length mirror to look himself over so far. 

Ignis grabbed his undershirt, a hunter green camisole, and slipped it on. He pulled his skirt over it. A knee length black a-line, with a slit on up his thigh almost high enough to expose the lace on the top of his stocking. He thumbed over the embellishment on the slit, delicate gold stitching to draw the eye to it.

He pulled his top over to him next. A black asymmetrical mock-wrap shirt with three quarter sleeves. It made his waist look even slimmer, and exposed his collar bone. He fidgeted with with the sleeves, and heard his phone vibrate against the bed. 

_Last night is a secret, right?_

Ignis sighed, and typed his response. 

_Regrettably. I assume he would react poorly._

_No worries, Ignis. You're safe with me._   


He smiled, and sent a quick thanks in response. He was running swiftly out of time. 

He found the shoes he wanted, and pulled them from the rack in his closet. Five inch, hunter green satin stilettos, with gold metal tips, and similar gold metal filigree up the heel. 

Ignis snatched his phone up, and bopped the car share app. By his estimation, with a stop for coffee, it would get him to the office his usual twenty minutes early. 

Or it would have, had he accounted for traffic, and a late driver. Not much could be helped, as he slung his bag over his shoulder, and checked his watch. He tapped an anxious heel in the elevator. Five of. He strode into the office coffee holder clutched in both hands, heels clicking heavily against the tile. 

And saw Ardyn Izunia seated at his desk with his feet up. 

"Good morning, sir." He approached without breaking his stride, though his heart felt near bursting out of his chest.

"Ignis, I've been trying to reach you." His voice was concerned, which slightly confused Ignis. He had expected him to be livid.

Ignis sat the coffee carrier on his desk, lifted one of the cups, checked the writing on the side, and held it to his superior. Ardyn accepted it, and the moment he did, Ignis fished his phone from his bag. Two missed calls and a text. There was also a text from Gladio he would have to look at later.

"My apologies, sir. I must not have heard it."

Ardyn swung his legs from the desk and stood. He moved directly in front of Ignis. He removed the bag from his shoulder, and placed it on the chair he had been seated in. 

Ignis kept his eyes fixed on Ardyn. Ardyn grazed his cheek with a thumb. 

"I saw your car hadn't moved, so imagine my concern when I saw you hadn't yet arrived." 

Ignis responded without a hitch. 

"I had overheard the bar on the corner was serving a seasonal lavender martini. After partaking in a few. I had decided it unwise to drive."

Ardyn watched Ignis' expression. His lips curled into a smirk. 

"I see. Here I had concerns that someone had stolen my dear assistant away." Ardyn turned away from him, grazing his thumb over the side of Ignis' face. 

"Nothing quite so dramatic, sir. Unless your competition is a stiff martini." 

Ardyn turned back to face Ignis with a quirked eyebrow, still smirking. 

"Someone seems to be sassy this morning. Come with me, Ignis. We can discuss your punishment for both your tardiness, and your sass while I look you over." 

"Of course, sir." 

Ignis took his coffee from the holder, and sipped from it as he obediently followed Ardyn to his office. He immediately recognized the large shopping bag sitting on his desk. It was from the store he purchased most of Ignis' clothing from. 

"Is my outfit insufficient, sir?" 

"We shall see. Close the door, dear." 

Ignis closed the door behind him. He abandoned his coffee cup on the conference table, and waited for Ardyn's instruction. 

"Lift your skirt."

He complied, hitching the skirt from either side, and pulling it up enough for Ardyn to see his underthings. Ardyn paced around him. He slipped a finger beneath the lacy thong strap. 

"Hm. I don't think I've anything more fitting in that bag. Bend over for me?" 

Ignis complied, steadying his legs and bending in half. He flinched when he felt Ardyn's hand connect with his asscheek, hard. 

"For the sass." And another slap to the opposite cheek. "And for worrying me." 

Ignis flinched again. He felt Ardyn's fingertips tickle over his now sensitive asscheek, and tried his best to remain still. 

"My apologies, sir."

"Very well dear. Go sit so those marks calm down before our meeting." 

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." 

Ignis took his coffee cup, and the shopping bag, and returned to his desk. He tucked the bag under his desk. He fished his phone from his bag as he placed it in his bottom desk drawer, and opened the missed text from Gladio. 

_Can't wait to see how amazing you look._  
He let a shuddered sigh escape, and tucked his phone away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis checked his watch. 10:45. Gladio should be here any moment. He took his phone in hand, and poked the home button. 

Nothing. 

He sighed quietly, and felt his phone buzz in his hand. 

_Don't look so disappointed._

He looked up, and saw Gladio approaching his desk. He smiled at him, and glanced back at his phone before responding. 

_Impossible to be now._

Gladio looked like he had fallen from the pages of a magazine. He pulled off the pair of aviator sunglasses masking his honeyed hazel eyes and tucked the arm into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He unfastened the button of his jacket, revealing a black vest of the same high quality cloth. 

Ignis slipped his phone back into his bag, and stood to greet him. He cleared his throat, and consciously made his face take it's normal business facade. Though his eyes betrayed him. Gladio watched his line of sight go from his thick, slicked back hair, down to the unbuttoned collar of his wine colored dress shirt. Down the front of the vest, over the front of his trousers where they just vaguely masked that which lie beneath. 

The tailoring of the trousers made Ignis' breath hitch in his throat. Just tight enough around his thick thighs, just loose enough at the ankle to accentuate the recently polished, black cap toe oxfords. 

"Good morning, Mr. Amicitia. Pleasure to see you again." He extended a hand, which Gladio accepted and shook. 

"You as well, Mr. Scientia." 

Ignis saw Gladio's lips twitch into a smirk, and he had to swallow a chuckle. It seemed strange for both of them to be so formal, given the events of the previous evening. 

Ignis looked to his desk, pretending to shift papers around, lest Ardyn be watching from his office. He spoke under his breath. 

"You look ravishing." 

Gladio turned to look towards Ardyn's office with a grin. He responded just as quietly. 

"Good enough to take you to dinner after work?"

"Let us get through this first, hm? Ah. Gladio..."

"Yeah?"

Ignis walked out from behind his desk, face gravely serious. He kept his voice hushed.

"...just do as he asks, to appease him. I will be fine." 

"Ignis, I will do whatever you want, especially if you want me to while you're in that outfit." 

Ignis rolled his eyes. Gladio responded, his voice taking a more serious tone. 

"This isn't my first business deal, Ignis. No worries." 

Ignis turned away, to move to Ardyn's office.

"It is like this."

He walked the short duration to Ardyn's office door, and rapped his knuckle against it before opening it a crack. 

"Sir, your 11 o'clock is here." 

"Thank you, Ignis, you may both come in." 

Ignis opened the door fully, and gestured for Gladio to enter. 

"After you, sir." 

"Thanks." 

Gladio winked at Ignis, and walked into the office; He went straight to Ardyn, who was seated behind his desk. Ardyn stood, and extended his hand.

"Gladiolus, nice to see you again." 

"Mr. Izunia. Thanks for the invitation."

"Please, call me Ardyn."

Ardyn gestured for Gladio to take a seat at the head of the short conference table. He took the seat at the opposite end of the table, and Ignis the seat between them on the side.

Gladio removed his jacket and sat it on the back of the chair. Ignis glanced over as he turned, and saw the belt cinched tight on the back of his vest. It pinched in his waist, and let Ignis see clearly how small his midsection was, compared to his broad chest.

Ignis turned to Ardyn, who had been watching his gaze the entire time. He stood from his chair, moved to Ardyn's side, and leaned to whisper in his ear. 

"You'd look wonderful in a vest like that, sir."

Ardyn smirked, and beckoned for Ignis to lean his head down so he could whisper.

Ignis did so, jutting his ass out. Ardyn ran his hand down his back, and left it on his ass. Ignis looked at Gladio as Ardyn whispered into his ear. 

"Time and place, dear..." 

"Of course, sir. My apologies."

He would most likely be punished for it, but he felt it was necessary for being caught ogling Gladio. He went to move back to his chair, but was stopped by Ardyn's hand around his waist and tight on his hip. 

"We both know why we're here, Gladiolus. You wished to look over the additional terms of the contract." 

Ignis kept his eyes downcast. 

"Both addendums, yeah. Is that it here?"

Gladio gestured to a folder on the table in front of him.

"It is. By all means. Though. I have a task for you, Mr. Amicitia. Ignis here had several behavioral problems this morning, and I feel he requires a bit more than a pink slip. Go on, dear." Ardyn gave him a tap on the ass to send him to Gladio.

"Yes, sir." 

Ignis walked to Gladio's side. He bent over, and flipped his skirt over his ass. 

Gladio glanced at Ignis' exposed ass, and looked to Ardyn. 

"You'd like me to punish him?" 

Ardyn reclined in his chair, and crossed his legs. 

"If you so choose."

Ignis folded his hands in front of his crotch, and waited in position. 

Gladio raised a hand, and placed it on Ignis' ass in contemplation. He looked over the lace thong, nestled between his cheeks. 

He raised his hand, and brought it down on Ignis' ass. He tried to hold back, though he could tell he had failed when Ignis' thighs quivered, and he heard a quiet pained noise escape in a gasp. 

The red mark appeared almost immediately. 

Gladio looked up to Ardyn, whose attention had never left him.

"I don't think he liked that, Ardyn." Gladio rubbed his hand over the red mark. Ignis bit his lip, and swallowed an aroused noise.

"That would be the point of a punishment. But I digress, please, view the terms of the contract." 

Gladio continued to rub Ignis' ass with a thumb as he opened the contract and began to graze over it.

"Any specific edits you'd like to bring to my attention?" 

"None that come to mind." 

Ardyn watched Ignis' face flush. He clutched his skirt between white knuckled fingers. What Ardyn couldn't see, thankfully obscured by Ignis' arms, was just how hard he was growing from Gladio massaging his ass. 

"Do you like keeping your hand busy while you read, Gladiolus?"

"I do." He flipped a page, not looking up to gauge Ardyn's reaction. 

"By all means."

That caught his attention. He looked up from his page, and noticed Ardyn look to Ignis with a grin. 

Gladio slid his arm around Ignis' waist, and pulled him back onto his lap. He used his leg to part Ignis' legs, and force him to straddle his thick thigh. Ignis looked straight at Ardyn, trying to keep his focus on him. 

Gladio pushed the front of Ignis' skirt up. He ran his palm flat over the lace front of his underwear. Ignis tried to remain calm. Until he felt the panties slipped down just enough to slide his dick free.

He felt thick fingers wrap around the shaft, and gently start to jerk him off. 

He had to bite his lip again to keep from moaning out loud. Gladio's fingers felt so different from Ardyn's. A gentle, slow touch at first. Delicate, and decadently maddening. He wavered slightly, wanting so badly to lie back against Gladio and kiss him. He dug his heels into the floor, and fidgeted with his skirt. 

Ignis tried to focus on Ardyn's face as he watched with an amused, approving smirk. Until he felt the fingers tighten around his shaft. He gasped out, and raised a hand to silence himself. 

"Ignis dear, no reason for that. I'm sure Gladiolus would like to hear your lovely little noises." 

"He's right." 

Gladio pressed the contract against Ignis' chest, pulling him back to rest against him. 

"Relax, Mr. Scientia." 

Ignis shuddered from hearing Gladio's voice so close. He could feel the reverberations in his back. He whimpered quietly, and closed his eyes as Gladio continued to absentmindedly stroke his cock. 

He heard the contract pages continue to flip. Gladio wasn't stroking nearly fast enough for him to come. His brow furrowed, growing sensitive and almost annoyed from being teased. He opened his eyes to see Ardyn with the same approving grin. 

"Ardyn" Gladio started. "This contract looks fine to me, though I have an addendum of my own." 

Ignis swallowed hard. 

"Oh, what may that be?" 

"I want to date your assistant."

Ignis nearly slipped off Gladio's lap. He felt Gladio's forearm press to keep him anchored.

Ardyn cocked an eyebrow, and reclined further, leaning his chair back and putting his feet up on the desk. 

"This is more my manner of negotiation. What are you suggesting?"

"If Ignis is okay with it, that he is free to date me without repercussion from you." 

Gladio replaced Ignis' underwear over his erect cock. He kept a protective arm over Ignia' waist as he adjusted himself back into a seated position on Gladio's thigh. 

"And I am free to continue my working relationship with him, as it were?" Ardyn folded his hands in his lap. 

"That's between you and Ignis. I don't ask to change how a man runs his business."

Ardyn pursed his lips, obviously mulling over the thought. He turned his attention to Ignis. 

"Thoughts, dear?" 

"If..." He deliberated his response. 

"If it pleases you both, I am amenable." 

He watched Ardyn's face, waiting for any sign of displeasure. None came. Only a smirk.

"Then, gentlemen. We seem to be in verbal agreement. We will both sign the contract, with the addendum that Ignis is free to date you, barring any adverse affect to his work, and that I may continue my daily practices where he is concerned." 

"As long as it's okay with Ignis that you do so." 

"Yes, of course." Ardyn smiled at Ignis. 

Ignis nodded to him in agreement, though kept his face stoic. 

"Shall we?" Ardyn stood from his seat, pulling a fountain pen from his breast pocket. 

"Ah, one other point, before signing." 

Ardyn sighed. 

"Yes, Gladiolus, while I find myself over the metaphorical barrel?" 

Gladio only smirked. 

"Ignis gets to take a half day today to celebrate the business deal he helped facilitate." 

Ardyn closed the gap between them. He brushed a hand through the side of Ignis' hair, looking almost bittersweet. 

"I suppose he has earned it. I acquiesce."

Gladio flipped to the cover sheet. 

"Excuse me Ignis, I need this hand." He patted Ignis' thigh with his dominant hand. 

"Of course, my apologies." 

Ignis stood, and Ardyn immediately wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned to whisper in his ear. 

"Very well done, dear. I'll have to do something special for you on Monday..." 

Gladio pulled a pen from his jacket pocket, and quickly scribbled his name on the line. He slid the contract to Ignis, and held his pen out. 

Ignis accepted it, leaned to sign on the line next to 'witness.' 

He held the contract back to Ardyn, and remained leaning. Ardyn placed the contract on Ignis' back and signed it. 

Ardyn held the paper out to admire the signatures with a smile. 

"And here we are. Ignis be a dear, and bring this to legal on your way out." He held the contract to Ignis. 

"Of course, sir. Thank you for the half day, sir."

"Make good use of it. You'll have a busy day come Monday."

Ignis accepted the contract, and moved to the office door. He opened it, and held it for Gladio to exit first. He strode to his desk, opening a drawer and retrieving a manilla envelope for the contract. 

Gladio watched as Ignis pulled his bag from his desk drawer and placed the envelope inside. He pulled the large shopping bag from under his desk. 

Ignis did a quick check to make sure he had everything. He looked to Ardyn's office and saw him leaning against the doorway. Ardyn offered a small wave, before putting his hand in his pocket, and closing the door behind him. 

"Are you hungry, Ignis?"

"It is about lunch time." 

"Any preferences?"

"So long as you finish what you started in there, whatever you'd like."

Gladio grinned at Ignis as he held the door open for him. 

"Only if I get to see what's in the shopping bag."


	5. Chapter 5

They'd barely made it out of the building before Ignis had taken Gladio's hand, and laced their fingers together. 

"Where did you park, Gladio?" 

"Driver should be just around the corner."

Gladio took out his phone, and texted his driver. Not three minutes had passed before he pulled over, and idled in front of the gentlemen. Gladio slid in the back seat first, with Ignis just behind him. 

Ignis slid himself into Gladio's lap, legs trailing over the back seat.

"Where to, handsome?" Gladio asked Ignis in a hushed tone, as he leaned over to nose him. 

"Wherever we can finish what you started last night." 

Ignis wrapped an arm around Gladio's shoulders, and took his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. 

"Mm, baby, one sec- Home please!" 

"Yes sir!" The driver responded, though Gladio couldn't thank him, as Ignis' lips were immediately on him again. 

"Gladio...the way you handled him...the way you touched me." He punctuated his words with additional kisses. 

"Ignis, baby...Did I get you that hot?" 

"God, yes, Gladio." Ignis kissed over the side of Gladio's beard, down the side of his neck. 

"O-oh, Ignis, if you keep that up, you're coming in my house over my shoulder." 

"Whatever gets me alone with you fastest." 

Gladio grasped the back of Ignis' head with a hand. He smirked at him, and stroked through his hair with a thumb.

"I like it when you're needy." 

"I despise it, but your teasing..." He grabbed the collar of Gladio's shirt, and yanked him into another kiss.

"Mh! That's it, you're getting carried in." 

"God, please, how much farther?" 

"Too far to keep my hands off of you." 

Gladio slid down the seat to have the space to slip Ignis off of his lap and lie him down. He pressed his lips onto Ignis' bare collarbone. Ignis purred out and let his leg slip off the seat, lest his heel puncture the leather seat. Gladio ran his hand down Ignis' side, trailing it to the front of his skirt, and pressing over his genitals.

Ignis stifled a moan with his hand. Gladio began to hike his skirt up, as he felt the car stop.

"Sir, we're here."

"Thanks, do me a favor and carry his things in." 

"Sure thing, sir. I'll place them in the atrium outside of your room." 

Gladio didn't hear him. He was too busy hurrying out of the car. Ignis exited after him, and immediately felt an arm under his ass.

"Gladio, wait-ah!" He was hoisted off of the floor easily by the larger man, and pressed against his side by an arm. 

"Good lord!" He wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders, startled by being lifted like a child. 

"I thought this would look a little better than you being slung over my shoulder like a sack of rice." 

"I frankly wouldn't mind at this point."

Gladio carried him through the house, and straight to his bedroom. He placed Ignis back to the ground as he closed the door behind them. 

"Okay Ignis, what's the easiest way to get you out of that outfit without me ripping it off of you?" 

"Please, you first. You've seen me naked."

"And I'll see it again." Gladio placed his hand on the tails of Ignis' shirt, and pulled it over his head. He dropped it to the floor. 

"And again."

Pulled his camisole over his head after, tossing it, and watched Ignis' lips widen into a smile. 

"And again." 

He thumbed the zipper of Ignis' skirt, and let it fall to the floor in a heap. Ignis stepped out of it, and let a heel kick it away. Now reduced to heels, stockings and panties, Ignis decided it was high time for him to see what he won out of this business deal.

He pushed Gladio back towards the bed with a fingertip, until the man was forced to sit on the edge. He put a knee up on the bed, and situated himself to sit on Gladio's thighs. 

"Fuck, Ignis..." 

"That would be my intention, Gladio." 

Ignis impatiently worked the buttons of Gladio's vest down. Gladio tried to kiss Ignis as he did, and was met with a fingertip to his lips. 

"Just a moment, dear Gladio. A bit busy." 

He slipped the vest off of Gladio's broad shoulders, and tossed it aside. He worked down the buttons of his shirt just as fast. He parted it, and saw not only the broad expanse of chest, but a massive tattoo. He slipped the dress shirt off, now working curiously to see how far the tattoo spanned. 

He ran a fingertip over the bird's face, up to Gladio's shoulder, and over the ink work feathers. 

"You like it?" 

"It suits you, my bird of prey." 

Gladio slipped a hand under Ignis' ass, and lifted him up as he stood. He sat him on the bed, and worked his belt open. He toed his shoes off, and kicked them aside. He slipped his pants down as Ignis watched, face stuck in an expression of anticipation.

He moved to slip his underwear down. 

"Ah ah, Gladio. That is mine." 

Gladio grinned, and moved forward. Ignis kissed over Gladio's hips as he slipped his underwear down his thighs. He gasped as Gladio's partially erect cock was revealed. 

"Good lord, Gladio...you're massive...."

"And all yours." 

Ignis leaned over to remove his heels, and slide back to the top of the bed. He motioned for Gladio to follow. Gladio kicked off his underwear, and climbed after him on his knees.

"You look so good, Ignis, but I'm gonna need you to..."

Ignis smirked. 

"Too delicate for you?" 

He unclasped the garters, and slipped the panties down his thighs. He lifted his hips to Gladio in an act of submission. 

"All yours."

Gladio's mouth gaped open at the sight of Ignis, seated at the top of the bed, hips raised up to allow him to remove his panties.

He slipped them down slow, sure to run his hands flat over Ignis' stockinged legs as he did.

"Gladio, if you move any slower, I may scream." 

"You just might anyway." Ignis couldn't help but smile. 

"As long as it is permitted." 

Gladio tossed the panties behind him. 

"Baby, it would truly be an honor to make you scream in pleasure. You don't need my permission." 

"I shall bear that in mind." 

He took Ignis' hands, and placed them on his shoulders. 

"Hold on for me, sweetheart."

Ignis wrapped a leg around Gladio, as he hoisted him up to pile the pillows behind him. He placed him back down on them, hips and back now comfortably raised.

Gladio leaned to his nightstand. He opened the drawer, and fished out an unopened box of condoms, and fresh tube of lube. 

"Done some shopping?" 

Gladio chuckled as he ripped the plastic off of the box with his teeth. 

"We have all weekend, I figured I should be prepared in case the deal went through."

"Ooh, Mr. Amicitia. I didn't take you for the planning sort."

"I've planned every minute since I met you, Ignis. It's going forward that I have no fucking idea about."

Ignis took Gladio's hand, tube of lube still in it, and clasped it between his. 

"Let us start here, hm? After all." 

Ignis took the lube, and opened it. He smeared an amount onto Gladio's fingers, and looked up at him. 

"We have all weekend." 

Gladio smirked, and tilted his head slightly as he lifted Ignis' leg onto his hip. He pressed a lubed finger into his ass. 

"O-oh...Gladio..."

"You okay?" 

"You can start with at least two, come now." 

Gladio gawked at him.

"So much for taking it slowly with you..." 

He pressed a second finger in, easily accepted by Ignis' ass. He pressed them deep, and wiggled the tips of his fingers. He heard Ignis gasp as he rubbed his prostate. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders. 

"Aah, yes, t-there..."

"Shh, baby..." 

Ignis pouted at him. Gladio spread his fingers to ease a third into Ignis. Ignis made a small noise of eager complaint. 

"Please, Gladio...I've wanted this all morning." 

"Come on Ignis, that's not fair. You know I can't resist you." 

Gladio took the box of condoms with his free hand, and squeezed the sides to force the box open. He shook them onto the bed. Ignis snatched a condom and the lube up impatiently. He smeared lube over his fingers, and took Gladio's cock in hand. 

"Oh f-fuck, you weren't joking, Ignis..." 

"Seeing you nude hasn't helped matters, Gladio." 

Gladio shuddered with pleasure. 

"Slow, baby..." Ignis pulled his hand away from Gladio's erect cock, and opened the condom. He unrolled it down Gladio, and coated it with the remainder of the lube on his hand. 

"I think we're gonna need more than that...." 

Ignis smeared more onto his hand, and worked it over Gladio's sheathed dick. 

"Promise you'll let me know if you're uncomfortable." 

Ignis paused for a moment to look into Gladio's eyes. His brows raised in a moment of sadness. Of course. This wasn't Ardyn. This was Gladio, and Gladio wanted him comfortable and pleasured.

"I promise."

Gladio nodded, and removed his fingers. He started to press his dick into Ignis, waiting for any signs of discomfort.

"I'm alright. You may continue, Gladio..."

Gladio pressed the head of his cock in, and watched Ignis' face. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders again. He wrapped his legs around him, and let gravity slide Gladio into him. 

"God, baby...fuck, you're amazing. You just..." 

He felt Ignis' thighs clench around him. 

"Please, Gladio, I want to feel you."

"Haha...what have I told you, Ignis. I can't say no."

Gladio eased his cock back, and pressed back into Ignis. 

Ignis let out a ragged shudder, head falling back. Gladio repeated the movement, slightly faster.

"Gladio!" Ignis gasped, digging his nails into his shoulders. Gladio leaned him back against the pillows, and continued to thrust into him. 

"God, say it again, Ignis." 

"Gla-ah! Gladio!" 

"Fffuck...." Gladio's face was coated with a sheen of sweat, Ignis' flushed from blood rush. Ignis gasped louder, his breathing now nearing panting as his felt Gladio lean down to rub his shaft with his hand. Gone was his method from earlier, teasing, this was with a purpose. He was bringing Ignis to orgasm with quick, tight jerks. 

"G-Gladio, no, I don't want to --h-haa! Gladio!" 

Ignis' voice cracked as he came, spilling stickiness over Gladio's hand. His head fell back against the pillow, hair already disheveled from sweat and sex. Gladio continued to thrust gently into Ignis, until he felt his own stomach tighten, and his orgasm wash over him. He shuddered slightly, and Ignis could feel the condom-captured warmth inside of him. 

Gladio pulled out, removing the condom as his dick grew flaccid. He knotted it, and tossed it into a small trash can beside the bed.

He flopped down next to Ignis, and wrapped a strong arm around him. 

"Was that more what you wanted?" 

Ignis made a contented noise, and rolled onto his side to nuzzle into Gladio's shoulder. He draped an arm lazily over Gladio's side, and drew absentminded circles over his flesh with a fingertip. 

He considered before responding, wrapped with Gladio's arm. Body still tingling from orgasm. Gladio's frame, warm against him. 

Safe, and sound.

"This is."


End file.
